particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Socialist Düstur Party
Red and white |Seats1 Title = Cabinet |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Senate |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Assembly |Seats3 = |politics = Politics of Kalopia |political parties = Political parties in Kalopia |elections = Elections in Kalopia |party_logo = }} The Socialist Düstur Party (Tukaric: Sosyalist Düstur Partisi, SDP) was a political party in the Kalopian Republic. The SDP was established on 16 December 4096 by then-President Binali Kırmızıgül, as a continuation of the Motherland Party, which governed the country as a dictatorship from 4058 to 4095. President Kırmızıgül led the party until 4098, when Mustafa Öztükar was chosen as his successor at the 4098 party congress. The party was soundly defeated in its first electoral test, the 4100 general election, thus losing power for the first time in 42 years. In the 4103 coup d'état, the party supported the military uprising against the elected Liberal government, and many of its members, including then-leader Öztükar, picked up cabinet posts in the Peace at Home Council, the military dictatorship from 4103 to 4104. After that, the party took part in numerous democratic governments. The party was dissolved on 31 December 4118, after suffering a crushing defeat in that year's elections. History Formation In the aftermath of the Liberal Uprising of 4057, a group of nationalists, liberals and secularists led by Andreas Dragassakis seized control of the Kalopian government. Dragassakis was elected President of Kalopia in 4058, in the first democratic election in the country after the uprising. He subsequently formed a political party, the Motherland Party (AP), to support him in the legislature. Despite its liberal origins, the Motherland Party developed into an authoritarian party throughout the 4060s, under the leadership of Sali Demir and Ekmeleddin Denktaṡ Atatürcak. The party won 11 general elections, which were widely considered neither free nor fair, until 4100. Binali Kırmızıgül was elected party leader and President of Kalopia in 4080 on a pro-reform platform. He pushed for democratic elections in the early 4090s, and ultimately allowed for multi-party elections in 4095. Despite allowed competition from opposition parties, the Motherland Party gained a supermajority in the legislature. Between 4095 and 4100, the legislature drafted a new constitution for the country, and refounded it as the Central Majatran Union, a confederal state consisting of distinct Kalopian and Tukaric zones. After the dismantlement of the Motherland Party's regime in the late 4090s, the party was reformed, and ultimately renamed as the Socialist Populist Party (SHP) on 16 December 4096, before later changing its name to the current Socialist Düstur Party (SDP). Kırmızıgül served as party leader until 4098, when he was replaced by Mustafa Öztükar. 4100 general election Under the leadership of Öztükar, the party was soundly defeated in the 4100 general elections, the first in the new Central Majatran Union. The SDP plummeted to 17% of the vote and 81 of 450 lower house seats, a loss of 306. In the country's upper house, the Council of the Union, the party secured 22 of 100 seats. After the election, Öztükar withdrew as a candidate for the indirectly elected presidency. A power-sharing deal was subsequently struck with the opposition Kalopian Liberals, which had scored a landslide victory, which included SDP supporting their candidate, Ariston Galatos for president, and the SDP picking up 4 of 13 cabinet posts. 4103 coup d'état In October of 4102, the SDP left the coalition government and re-entered opposition. According to then-party leader Mustafa Öztükar, the Liberals were threatening the Tukaric nationalist legacy of Ekmeleddin Denktaṡ Atatürcak, who was dictator of the country from 4063 to 4080. On 8 January 4103, the Central Majatran Armed Forces deposed the Liberal government, and established the Peace at Home Council to oversee the drafting of a new, secular and pro-Atatürcak constitution. The SDP backed the coup plotters, and subsequently joined the military government; they were allowed to participate in the fraudulent 4103 general elections, where they secured 70 of the 130 seats up for grabs in the Council. Military general Abdullah Hoca became president, while Mustafa Öztükar declined to pick up a seat in the cabinet or the Peace at Home Council. Şimşek period In the democratic elections of 4104, held under the military-drafted new constitution, the SDP scored a landslide victory with 48% of the vote. Öztükar subsequently became President of the Central Majatran Union. He was re-elected in the the 4108 elections. Halfway through his second term, Öztükar stepped down as leader of the SDP, to make way for a new chairman to lead the party into the 4112 elections. Ahmet Şimşek was subsequently elected party leader, with support from 57% of voting members, in the first SDP leadership election open to all registered party members. Şimşek secured the presidency in 4112, and pushed for the transition from a presidential to a parliamentary system. His administration succesfully put this issue to a referendum in 4113, and implemented it in 4114. The former SDP leader Mustafa Öztükar took on the newly re-established role of Prime Minister of Kalopia, becoming the first person to hold this office since Ayṡe Türkeṡ in 4092. In the elections of 4118, the party suffered a heavy defeat. President Şimşek lost the presidential elections by a landslide, while the SDP saw half its MPs voted out, falling from 64 to 33 seats in the lower house, and from 47 to 5 in the Senate. Prime Minister Öztükar was subsequently removed from office after a confidence vote in January 4119. Ideology Voter base Election results Presidential elections Legislative elections | | valign="top" | | |} Prominent members Party leaders Presidents of Kalopia *Binali Kırmızıgül (4080 — 4100) *Mustafa Öztükar (4104 — 4112) *Ahmet Şimşek (4110 — 4118) Prime Ministers of Kalopia *Mustafa Öztükar (4114 — 4119) Category:Political parties in Kalopia Category:Political parties